Jikaku Ijimeru
by Onny-Chan
Summary: ¡Es el mejor momento en la corta vida de Ichigo! Pero ¿que pasa cuando es arruinado por alguien que tubo que aparecer hace ya muchos años? esperen ¡¿por que Shirosaki y Zangetsu corren al lado de un dinosaurio naranja! ¡entren y descubran!


_¡Eh aquí un nuevo fic! Bueno, no tan nuevo, lleva un par de meses en la compu pero no tenia final ¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! Y sean tan amables de dejar un review ^^_

**_NOTAS: _**

**-así habla la conciencia-**

_-así habla HollowIchigo-_

**_-así hablas Zangetsu-_**

_Jikaku Ijimeru_

Iban caminando ambos Shinigamis por una calle muy poco concurrida, Rukia tenía puesto un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta arriba de las rodillas, con un escote en círculo que le llegaba hasta el nacimiento de los pechos. Desde su perspectiva no mostraba nada, ni siquiera se veía grosero, pero desde arriba cambia la cosa, cierto pelinaranja no pensaba igual que la morena, definitivamente la chica no podía ponerse este tipo de vestidos…

**-¡no mires degenerado!**-ok, su Hollow no era del tipo que lo regañaba por mirar a alguien, mas bien era del tipo que lo alentaba a hacer cosas indebidas.

-¿perdón?-dijo en voz alta es sustituto.

-¿perdón que?-dijo Rukia.

-na-nada, olvídalo-pensó que lo habían pillado In-Faganti, ¡por Kami! Que desde arriba a Rukia se le veía el sostén ¿podía mantenerse al margen de eso? Claro que no ¡si traía sostén rojo! Debía reconocerlo, era un pervertido igual que su padre, pero era pervertido solo con una enana en particular y era muuuuy discreto, nunca lo habían descubierto.

**-¡te digo que no mires!**-otra vez esa voz retumbo en su cabeza.

-_no le hagas caso a este gilipollas_-intervino su tan molesto Hollow.

-¿Qué diablos esta pasando aquí?-ya se había metido de lleno en su mente y poca atención prestaba al mundo exterior.

-_resulta que a este maricuecas se le ocurre llegar en el_ _mejor momento de nuestra vida-_el lado oscuro de Ichigo se cruzo de brazos indignado.

-¿¬¬ y por que este es el mejor momento de nuestra vida?-dijo un tanto confundido.

-_por que al fin te fijas en la enana y llega este gay de tunica a aguarnos la fiesta_-ahora estaba haciendo puchero ¡KAMI! Ese no era el Hollow que había intentado someterlo.

-¡¿Quién dijo que me fijo en la enana esa?-grito rojo.

-_ya déjate de gilipolleses-_dijo empujándolo_-dile a este tipo que se valla por donde vino_-señalaba a "otro" Ichigo, casi idéntico al original, pero este no vestía traje de Shinigami mas bien tenia puesta un tunica blanca; además que no llevaba el ceño fruncido. Parece que Shirosaki no lo pudo sacar de ahí y por eso ahora se lo exigía.

-¿Quién mierda eres tú?-ya estaba un tanto aburrido que de la noche a la mañana aparecieran capias suyas en su mundo interno ¿acaso no podía vivir tranquilo?

-**pues yo**-dijo serenamente-**soy tu conciencia**-termino con un sonrisa.

-jaja mi conciencia-le dijo al Hollow mientras lo codeaba-¡conciencia mis bolas! Solo a ti se te ocurre aparecer 16 años tarde ¡y para colmo llegas cuando tengo la mejor vista de mi vida!

-_con que no ¿eh?-_ahora lo codeo el peliblanco.

-déjame, aquí puedo hacer y pensar lo que quiera-le dio la espalda.

-_con él aquí no-_y otra vez le iba a hacer un puchero.

-¬¬ se supone que representas a mis instintos, no mi faceta infantil-pretendía volver a la realidad cuando…

-**momento, como buena conciencia que soy debo guiarte por buen camino**-se acerco a él y le tomo el hombro-**no es bueno que se te vallan los ojos hacia la primera mujer que vez**-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-si serás-se pego en la frente-que a Rukia la conozco hace mas de un año.

-_**silencio**_-el viejo Zangetsu hizo aparición-_**vete tranquilo Ichigo, nosotros lo controlaremos**_-observaba desde lejos.

-_¡¿Qué? Olvídalo-_ya era tarde, el pelinaranja ya se había ido.

**UNOS MINUTOS MÁS TARDE**

La conciencia de Ichigo estaba en la azotea de uno de los tantos edificios y no precisamente viendo el lindo paisaje, más bien estaba amarrado, en un rincón, con las vendas de la espada de Shirosaki. Literalmente estaba amordazado e indefenso.

-y la otra semana sale el DvD oficial de Chappy el conejo, pero no podré asistir a la pre-venta por que es en otra ciudad-relataba feliz de la vida la morena, mientras el chico "escuchaba" mientras apreciaba la hermosa vista que tenia-de todas formas quiero ir a la película que se estrenara la otra semana ¿me llevarías, Ichigo?-debía aprovechar el momento, después de todo el chico se veía distraído.

-si, claro-llevaba las manos en los bolsillos.

-oooh! Muchas gracias, Ichigo-lo tomo del brazo y este ni cuenta se dio.

Volviendo al interior de nuestra fresa favorita, las cosas no andaban igual de bien, su rehén había logrado escapar.

_**-¿Dónde están los perro?-**_pregunto el viejo.

-_los hicimos carne hace un mes_-Shirosaki y Zangentsu no sabían ya como encontrar a la tan molesta conciencia, que llevaba ya bastante tiempo desaparecida; tal vez comenzara a causar estragos…-_pero todavía tenemos a Dino jajajajaja-_se carcajeo como si fuera la mejor idea del mundo.

_**-¿Quién?-**_paresia que el Hollow ya había perdido lo poco de cabeza que tenia.

-_un amigo imaginario que alguna vez tuvo el Rey_-parece que estaba muy convencido con su idea.

_**-¿estas seguro que funcionara?-**_la vieja espada tenia sus razones para dudar.

-_déjalo todo en mis mano_-mmm no huele a nada bueno.

-**¡deja de mirar degenerado!**-y hay estaba otra vez el madito gusano de tunica.

-"¿a quien es su sano juicio se le ocurre llevar sostén rojo cuando lleva puesto un vestido blanco?"-ya solo miraba de vez en cuando, lastima que estaban por llegar a la casa-"jaja mientras se vista así cuando salga conmigo"-y nuevamente sonó la voz que ignoro anteriormente. Frunció el ceño.

-esto me esta hartando-cerro los ojos cansado.

-¡¿Chappy te esta hartando?-le soltó el brazo y lo miro indignada, mira nada mas que meterse con su conejo.

-¿Qué? no, no Chappy esta muy interesante-aaah no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo, ese tipo de "trances" lo iban a meter en problemas.

-¿Chappy es interesante…para ti?-pregunto con una ceja lazada.

-seh seh-dijo agitando una mano, nuevamente estaba en su mundo interno.

-¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando aquí?-edificios destruidos, bolas de fuego volando de aquí para allá, gritos de un ¿dinosaurio?, su conciencia chillando como una chica y Shirosaki y Zangetsu corriendo como bestias tras él; espada en mano.

_-jajajajajajjajajajaja cazamos a este imbecil_-se detuvo el peliblanco.

-¡zangetsu ¿tu permitiste esto?-generalmente la espada mantenía en su lugar al Hollow, pero en esos momento paresia que estaba de su lado.

-_**claro, esta cosa que se hace llamar conciencia ya me tiene de los nervios**_-ese dinosaurio naranja se le hacia familiar, pero no recordaba que tirara fuego.

-_¡¿te vas a quedar ahí mirando o nos vas a ayudar?_-la conciencia seguía corriendo y esquivando llamaradas.

-no me queda de otra si quiero estar en paz-tomo la empuñadura de su espada y salio a la caza.

Estaban a una cuadra de la residencia Kurosaki cuando Rukia se percato que Ichigo caminaba y le contestaba por inercia, tenia la vista fija al frente y el seño mas fruncido de lo habitual.

-¡ya te tengo maldito bastardo mal nacido!-Ichigo levanto el puño al aire en señal de victoria, junto con una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. En efecto, el Kurosaki había logrado capturar a la conciencia-¡ahora podré mirar a la enana cuanto tiempo quiera!-no se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-¡¿Qué tú harás que cosa?-grito echa una loca.

-¡na-nada!-Ichigo se sonrojo, tanto tiempo ocultándolo para que por culpa de su conciencia se arruinara todo-¡hablo de otra enana!-metió la pata.

-¡solo a mi me llamas enana! ¡¿Con quien te andas revolcando, Kurosaki?-de una u otra forma, Rukia le estaba armando una escenita en medio de la calle.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Nada de eso Rukia!-el chico se puso nervioso.

-¡entonces dime a quien mierda vas a mirar!-eso no le podía estar pasando a él.

-_¡aprovecha Rey! Dile que te mueres por ella_-si ya estaba nervioso, su Hollow no ayudaba en nada a calmar sus nervios.

-¡contéstame!

-_¡dile de una vez! Ya tenemos al gay bajo control._

-¡BIEN!-grito descargándose-¡te miro a ti! ¿Qué no ves que desde arriba se te ve todo?-Rukia se quedo paralizada e instintivamente cruzó los brazos sobre sus pechos, pero en ningún momento lo insulto o lo golpeo, solo lo miro por unos segundos para luego sonreír malévolamente.

-ya sabía yo que Kurosaki-kun caería tarde o temprano en mis encantos-le contesto burlona al mismo tiempo que se descubría.

-¿Qué dices?-pregunto con un notorio tic en la ceja izquierda.

-_¡¿se vistió así a propósito?_-gritó encolerizado-_¡tanto alboroto para que la princesita lo tuviera planeado! _-al Hollow le entro con ataque de histeria que lo hizo salir corriendo por todas partes gritando cosas in entendibles, para que solo Zangetsu lo lograra detener asestándole un golpe en la nuca.

-¿hablas en serio, enana?-su tic se volvía mas notorio.

-por supuesto que hablo en serio, yo siempre hablo en serio-mostró un dejo de enfado fingido.

-_rey…-_se recuperaba del golpe-_aprovecha ahora o luego te arrepentirás_-la amenaza del oscuro ser fue ignorada.

-¡esto es el colmo!-se comienza a tirar de los pelos en señal de frustración.

-ya cálmate, Ichigo no es para tanto-ya se estaba aburriendo un poco de la actitud del cabeza de zanahoria-a parte de mi nadie mas te escucho.

-eso es lo que me preocupa-la miro achicando los ojos.

-mejor preocúpate por conseguir las entradas para la película de Chappy.

-¿Por qué tendría que preocuparme por eso?-aun se veía enfadado por la pequeña trampa de la morena.

-por que hace unos momentos me dijiste que me llevarías-le contesto enojada.

-mierda-susurro por lo bajo.

-¡no te preocupes, Kurosaki-kun! Llevare un vestido parecido a este…-si mirada se torno sombría-… a menos que Kurosaki-kun sea tan celoso que no quiere que me muestre así en publico-tomo de la mano al chico y salio corriendo.

-¡ya para, Rukia! ¡Que si te llevare…!-la morena freno de la nada.

-entonces gracias, Ichigo-se empino y beso delicadamente su megilla para luego salir corriendo otra vez en dirección a la residencia Kurosaki. Definitivamente esa mujer lo tenía loco, tanto que iría a ver una película de estupidos conejos danzarines…

* * *

_¡espero alla sido de su agrado! ¿a que no es molesta la conciencia cuando uno no la necesita? Jajajaja_

_Espero sus comentarios quejas y todo lo que se les ocurra ^^ sin mas que decir._

_¡adiosin! Y nos leemos en otro fic…_


End file.
